


In Memoriam

by allypx



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 15:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21412753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allypx/pseuds/allypx
Summary: Callum gets dressed. Ben is in need of clean socks. Ben is dating a real-life hero
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	In Memoriam

It’s the loss of Callum’s body heat as he slips out of the bed that half-awakens Ben. Callum smiles at the disgruntled little noise that Ben makes, drops a soft apologetic kiss on Ben’s bare shoulder and settles the quilt back around him.

“Go back to sleep,” he whispers before heading off towards the bathroom.

Ben is half aware that he is now alone in the bed. Not quite awake but not quite asleep he grasps Callum’s pillow and drags it under the quilt so he can breathe in the faint smell of Callum’s aftershave. Holding the pillow to his chest he drifts back to sleep.

When Callum returns to the bedroom Ben is more awake than asleep. He listens to Callum moving around the room, hears a drawer open and close, the creak of the wardrobe door and the sound of Callum moving things inside it.

“Have you been called into work?” Ben asks him, sleepily, eyes still closed.

“No,” Callum replies.

“Come back to bed then. I’m lonely.”

Callum huffs a little laugh. Ben feels the bed dip as Callum sits down next to him. Ben leans up on one elbow, blinks sleepily at Callum before gently pulling him down for a kiss.

“I’ll make it worth your while,” he says softly. Ben’s hand is warm as he moves it slowly up the inside of Callum’s leg, tracing the seam of his trousers. Callum breath hitches slightly at the gentle touch and feels his resolve starting to fall away. Ben looks pleased with himself, sits up and breathes “Come back to bed, babe,”

It takes every bit of will-power Callum possesses to put a hand over Ben’s to still his teasing fingers. Callum groans and shakes his head “Later,” he promises, kissing the disappointed pout from Ben’s lips.

“Why are you up and dressed at stupid o’clock on a Sunday anyway, if it’s not for work?” Ben asks, leaning back against the pillows. 

“It’s Remembrance Sunday,” Callum replies, “there’s a parade and a bit of a service. Thought I’d go along.”

Ben mentally kicks himself for not realising. Callum’s time in the Military is not something they’ve really discussed yet, but Ben is aware that his boyfriend has seen active service and has probably lost friends. Going to pay his respects was an obvious thing for Callum to be doing.

Ben gets out of bed, grabs Callum’s robe from where it lies on the bottom of the bed and wraps it around himself, “Do I have time to get a shower first,” he asks Callum.

Callum looks at him, clearly surprised by the question “Umm ...yes...are you…?”

“Is it ok? If I come with you?” Ben looks uncertainly at Callum.

“Course it is. I didn’t mention it cos I didn't really think it was your sort of thing.” Callum replies.

“But it’s your sort of thing, isn’t it?” Ben says, coming to stand in between Callum’s legs and resting his hands on Callum’s shoulders.

Callum nods and smiles up at him, brings his own hands up to rest on Ben’s hips, presses a soft kiss on his bare chest and whispers “Thank you.”

Ben pats Callum on the shoulder and reluctantly pulls away from his hold, “Better get that shower then,”

Callum watches as Ben heads off to the bathroom, pausing only to help himself to boxer shorts and a pair of socks from Callum’s underwear drawer.

“Oi!” Callum calls after him, “you know my socks are miles too big for you!”

Ben turns in the doorway, winks at Callum and blows him a kiss. Callum shakes his head in fond exasperation as Ben leaves the room.

When Ben returns to the bedroom he is met with the sight of Callum kneeling on the floor at the side of the bed, attempting to retrieve something from underneath it. Ben leans against the doorframe and just admires the view.

“Do you want to know what I’m thinking right now?” he asks as Callum shuffles backwards, dragging a box with him.

“Probably not.” Callum laughs as he gets up from the floor. He places the box on the bed and removes a smaller, flat box and a tie, both of which he sets on the bed too. 

Ben sits on the bed to tie up his shoelaces. He looks curiously at the box next to him.

“You can look,” Callum tells him as he removes a blazer from where it hangs on the back of the door.

Ben opens the box carefully to reveal two medals. His fingers hover above them as he inspects them thoughtfully. He turns to look at Callum who is fussing with the blazer, avoiding Ben’s gaze. 

“These are yours, aren’t they?”

Callum nods “Could you…?” he asks, holding out his hand for the medals, “ by the….”

“Ribbon, I know,” Ben smiles as he hands the medals to Callum, carefully avoiding touching their highly polished surface “my Uncle was a Para,” he explains.

Callum nods approvingly then turns his attention to attaching the medals to his blazer.

Ben picks up the tie that still laying on the bed next to him. Callum takes the hand that Ben holds out to him and allows Ben to gently pull him down to sit next to him.

Ben gets to his feet and stands in between Callum’s legs. Ben slowly pulls up the collar of Callum’s shirt and settles the tie around his neck. They lock gazes until Ben has to look away while he deftly ties the tie into a neat half-Windsor knot and settles the knot at Callum’s throat. His fingers are warm against Callum’s neck as he turns the collar of his shirt back down. 

They exchange a soft smile and Ben takes a step back so that Callum can stand up too. Callum reaches to pick up his blazer from the bed. The medals clink together gently as he shrugs it on. Ben steps back into Callum’s space, smoothes the jacket over Callum’s broad shoulders and lightly traces over the Regimental badge embroidered on the breast pocket.

“Always wanted to date a hero.” he says, stretching up to kiss Callum gently.

**Author's Note:**

> Ben and Callum are the property of the BBC - I don't own them. 
> 
> Title of this chapter is from the song Hero by Enrique Iglesias - obviously I don't own that either. It belongs to Enrique Iglesias, Paul Barry and Mark Taylor.
> 
> Ben and Callum own each other
> 
> There is probably one more chapter of this to come....


End file.
